The Invisible Lover
by stormgreywolf
Summary: What if things played out differently on Altomare, and Ash and Latias weren't just "close friends" in the end. Alteration of the original story, rated M for adult themes. Alto shipping, for all those who know me, its a long ago made promise.


**Well, this was my first one shot request. This is for you ChaosFox60. This wasn't my original intention of this weekend, but it was one hell of fun. Now, I do have one more one shot before I go back to my stories, but don't worry, I'm working on many things, and I'll get them done. I won't quit, and one more thing...**

**Enjoy**

The boat raced across the waves, the mid morning sun shining down on the glorious city. Buildings rose high, packed tightly next to each other, alleys flowing through, large enough for people to walk through. Water canals flowed through the city, as the city was planted in the water, just at the coast of one of the many Pokemon regions. Trees flowed, and archways crossed over the water avenues, open courtyards going throughout the city.

Hidden within the water city, a secret garden lied. Walkways coursed through the garden, grassy plains stretching to football field lengths. Trees were placed every few hundred yards, stretching to the sky, hiding most of the garden from an aerial view. In the middle of the garden a fountain was placed. Pearl white steps led up to the fountains rim, two levels of water flow under the faucet, as the water flowed gentle down back into the large bowl at the bottom. In the middle of the large bowl, a sphere was placed. It had an aura pattern flowing through it, the pattern moving like the water of the city, flowing as gentle as it did.

Next to the fountain, a swing was tied to the largest tree in the garden. Just above the swing, laying on the branch a pokemon sat. She had rose red and pearl white fur, her eyes a soft hazel. She had dragonic arms, with sharp claws. She had a long crane neck, along with a dragonic shaped skull. She wasn't that big, about 4' 7" in height, and a blue triangle placed on her chest. Wings stretched out on her back, her body lean and firm for them, allowing her little wind resistance.

The dragon pokemon looked out at the vast ocean, looking at a boat that came towards the city. Many boats came to the city, but without knowing really why, the dragon pokemon felt an attraction with something, or someone, that was on the boat.

' What, or who, is on that boat. I cant explain it, but...I have to see who's on the boat.' Without a second thought, the dragon raced off as the boat grew closer and closer to the great city.

-XOXOXOXOX-

The boat pulled into the dock, as soon as it came to a stop a young boy jumped out, stretching his hands out wide." Altomare, my names Ash Ketchum, and I hail from Pallet town." The boy yelled at the top of his lunges. He was about twelve years old, standing at about 5' 5". He was scrawny, barely having any muscle. He had raven hair, with a light hazel eye shade. He wore a white shirt, with a blue vest, left unbutton. He had blue jeans, along with black and white shoes. Finally, resting on top of his head was a hat, the beak and sides a shade of red, the front, white with a green Kanto region symbol. A small, yellow mouse type pokemon, with rosy red cheeks, and a lightning bolt tail, jumped on his shoulder, both look at each other before smiling greatly.

" Honestly Ash, don't you ever get tired of doing that?" A feminine voice asked from behind the trainer. Ash turned, seeing his two travel companions get off the boat. The first was e girl of the group, though Ash always seen her as one of the guys. She had sunset orange hair, tied into a ponytail at the side of her head. She wore a yellow sleeveless top, with blue jean short shorts, red bands holding them up, s they strung over her shoulders. She was about 5' 7", at least thirteen, with cerulean blue eyes, an egg-like pokemon held tightly in her arms.

Next to her was an older guy. He was 5' 9", around fifteen, with jagged hazelnut hair. He had a deeper shade of skin, and his eyes were shut tight. He was kinda built, but still little development. He wore a orange T-shirt with a green army vest. He wore brown pants, along with black and white shoes.

" Oops, sorry Misty, I'm just s excited to see somewhere brand new. Just the thought of meeting new pokemon gets me pumped!" Ash said, pumping a fist in the air. Misty sighed, looking over to the older boy who was scouting the area.

" See a pokemon center Brock?" She asked. The pokemon breeder looked back at her.

" No, nothing yet. Maybe if we head into the city, we'll find something." As the other two conversed, Pikachu's ears perked up, catching the raven haired trainers attention.

" What is it, Pikachu?" He asked his best friend. The mouse pokemon looked around, a confused look in his eyes.

Nothing but ten yards away, the red and white dragon casted an invisible cloak, trying to keep herself hidden from the humans that inhabited the city. The dragon pokemon floated around the boy, studying him as if he was an important artifact.' Hmmm, this boy, he seems different from the others. His aura feels warmer, more inviting. Was this what I felt earlier?' The dragon pokemon continued to ponder, obliviously calling the boys name.

' Ash.'

The trainer turned towards the dragon pokemon's direction. Misty and Brock saw this, turning back to the pre-teen." Ash, is something wrong?" Misty asked.

The red and white dragon tensed, her shaking seen, even in her invisible cloak. She sped off, disappearing into the city, leaving a confused boy at the docks.

" Uhh...what was that?" He asked under his breath towards himself. Ash began to mindlessly walk into the city, following whatever he saw disappear into it. His walking increased, before he began to jog, and then run. Both Misty and Brick groaned before they began to chase down the boy.

Ash followed the feeling he felt a moment ago, reaching a courtyard as the feeling vanished. Ash was panting lightly, Pikachu on his shoulders, gripping him hard, sighing in his language.

" Where'd it go?" Ash asked aloud. The footsteps behind him alerted him of his friends, the trainer turning back to the gym leader and breeder behind him, both panting hard.

" Ash...why'd you...run off like that?" Brick asked, trying to catch his breath. Ash rubbed the back of his head nervously, laughing shakily as he did so.

" Sorry, thought I saw something," he said. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the full truth either.

" Well at least you got us to the Pokemon Center," Misty said. Ash turned around, the gym leader being correct, as the pokemon healing facility laid right in front of them.

" Oh, yeah..." Ash said, more to himself than to them. They walked inside, the Pokemon Center being the same as any other. Benches aligned the room, a desk with a Nurse Joy sitting behind it. Brock being Brock swooned over the Nurse Joy, asking for a date before Misty pulled him out by the ear, leaving Ash and Nurse Joy sweatdropping.

" Anyways, Nurse Joy, are there any rooms available?" Ash asked turning back to her. The nurse tapped away at the computer, turning back with a smile.

" Why yes, we do have one more room, you're lucky as all the others are filled with competitors for the Tour de Altomare." Ash rose an eyebrow.

'" Tour de Altomare?'" He repeated. Nurse Joy nodded, pulling out a flyer.

" It happens once a year, where competitors race every year to be the Tour de Championè." Ash's competitive side activated as the thought of being a champion entered.

" Nurse Joy, can I sign up?" Ash asked. As if on cue, Misty arrived.

" Me too, Nurse Joy." The nurse smiled, pulling out to registration forms.

" I just need your names, hometown, and pokemon you will be using," she said. Ash and Misty exchanged a competitive spark before both signed up handing the paper to Nurse Joy.

" Well Misty, looks like we're rivals," Ash said. Misty snickered with a confident look in her eyes.

" Fine, but don't cry when you lose," she retorted. Ash laughed sarcastically, looking at Misty with the same confident look.

" I was just about to say the same to you."

-XOXOXOXOX-

The moon was at its peak, marking midnight as the stars were shining their brightest. Misty, Brock, and Pikachu were all asleep, Ash awake in his bed as Pikachu laid next to him. The raven haired trainer looked up at the ceiling, quietly pondering the earlier occurrence by the boats.

' What was that strange feeling?' He thought to himself. His mind tried to force the thought out, but no matter how hard he tried, the thought would come out twice as hard. He turned over to Pikachu, the mouse type pokemon curled up, asleep. Without waking everyone, Ash climbed out of bed, walking towards the window. He carefully opened it, taking in the cool air of the night. The young trainer looked up at the buildings surrounding him, the bright lights giving the city a golden glow." I've never felt that feeling before, could it have been a new pokemon?" Ash asked himself. He was so focused on the thought, he didn't notice a certain pokemon right in front of his eyes.

-XOXOXOXOX-

The dragon pokemon flew closer to him, her heart racing as the human looked straight at her, but couldn't see due to her invisibility cloak. She couldn't understand why, but something about this boy intrigued her. He made her heart race, her spine tingle, her body jittery. She couldn't find an answer as to why she was feeling this way.

She hesitantly flew closer, placing herself a couple feet away from the boy. She could see his charming features more closely. His chiseled face, the look of both immaturity and joy in his eyes. He was undeveloped, but still had some muscle to show. But his eyes are what caught her attention when they landed on hers. The deep golden hue they possessed. His eyes were enticing, and attracting, pulling her closer to him. She wanted to get closer, to touch his cheeks, to allow herself to be revealed to this boy, but she knew she couldn't. She had to stay hidden, abiding her fathers last few rules before he left. She sighed, the boy jumping at it, the red and white dragon jumping as well.

" I-is someone there?" Ash asked. The dragon nearly gasped in surprise, holding it in to not make another sound.

' He heard me!' She exclaimed in her thoughts. The human narrowed his eyes, the invisible dragon tensing again, doing her best to stay undetected. Ash surprised her even more as he slowly stuck his hand out, almost like he could actually see her. The dragon was scared, but the look in the boys eyes showed he still didn't know where she was and she slowly relaxed.

The boy didn't move, keeping his hand out, catching the young dragons curiosity. She inched closer to the hand, looking at it for any source of tricky or ruse. Slowly, she reached her paw out, lightly placing her paw against his palm. The boy felt it, holding his breath to not gasp at the sudden touch.

" Who are you?" He asked softly. The dragon gasped, pulling her hand away quickly, floating away from Ash. The boy looked hurt as the feeling against him palm disappeared. The dragon almost wanted to comfort him, pull him into a hug and appear to him, but once again, held it for the sake of her and her brother.

' Latias, what are you doing here?' A thought struck her with such sternness. The young dragon, Latias turned around to another invisible figure.

' Oh...hi, Latios,' she said quietly. Latios looked at her with a hard narrowed gaze.

' You know you're not suppose to interact with humans,' he said, anger clear in his voice.

' Oh...you, uh, saw that?' She asked, nervousness in her voice. Latios stared at her for a few more seconds, his gaze unwavering. He looked up to see the boy at the window before looking back down at his sister.

' We're going home, now,' he ordered. He turned flying home, Latias looking back once more as Ash closed the window, turning back and following her brother.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Ash was strapping Totodile for the race, Misty to his right, strapping her Corsola to her water chariot, and finally to his right, the reigning champion, Ross, and his Wailmer. As Ash climbs upon his chariot, he still couldn't shake the feeling from last night.

' At least I know I wasn't going insane,' he thought.' But, what was it then?' He asked. Ash was so absorbed in thought he hasn't realized the race started until Pikachu landed on his head, pulling him from his thoughts. Ash then noticed he was moving, Totodile pulling him through the canals, Misty and the champion pulling far ahead.

" See you at the finish line," Misty shouted back at him. Ash narrowed his eyes, the former thoughts gone at that very moment.

" C'mon Totodile, let's do this," Ash said, encouraging the croc pokemon as it increased its speed. Misty and Ross hit a corner, Ash a few seconds behind, but the determined grin on his and his Pokemon's faces proving it wasn't over. Totodile swam harder, putting himself in eye sight of Misty. She looked back, her eyes widening at the raven haired boy.

" Corsola, let's get out of here," Misty said, the coral pokemon cheering in agreement before narrowing its body, swimming faster, past Ross's Wailmer. Ash gritted his teeth in determination as the gym leader started to pull farther ahead of him.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Latias sat on her swing set, gripping the ropes as she hung her head. Latios looked on in guilt as his sister looked so hurt, so saddened. He had to do something to cheer her up, but what. He perked up immediately as he remembered something the humans spoke of earlier today. He flew down to his sister, the red and white dragon refusing to make eye contact.

' Latias, please don't be upset,' he asked. The young dragoness turned away from him.' Latias, c'mon, how about we go watch the race today?' Latias asked his sister. Her eyes widened as she looked up at him.

" Really, you mean it brother?" She asked in her native tongue. Latios smiled and nodded.

" Sure, why not?" He responded. Latias tackled him, nuzzling her head in his chest.

" Oh thank you, brother!" She exclaimed, her eyes filled with joy. Latios only smiled, loving to see his sister happy once more.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Ash was gaining on Misty's tail once more, Ross keeping up best he could." Watch out Misty!" Ash taunted behind her. Misty growled behind clenched teeth, doing her best to encourage Corsola to move faster. Misty suddenly noticed the tight corner coming up, pulling back on Corsola to slow down. Ross from years of experience, pulled back, fully aware of what was to come. Ash looked back, laughing as his lead was about to be short lived.

" Ha, I'm about to win," he gloated before turning ahead to see the wall. Ashe eyes went wide as he noticed he was moving too fast to make the cut. Ash tried to pull back, but it was too late, as Totodile made the turn, forcing Ash to be flung towards the wall. Ash clenched his eyes shut as he awaited the pain to come...but it never did. He felt something soft, something familiar grab him. It was...the feeling from last night.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Latias heart nearly skipped a beat as she saw the boy go flying off his chariot. She quickly sped to him, catching him just before he hit the wall. She was shocked as she held him in her arms. He was soft, warm, and smooth. She held him tight against her chest, wanting to keep him there.

Ash looked up towards her face, just barely able to make out her shape. Latias dropped him a second later, the boy landing in the canal, swimming back up to the top, where Totodile waited for him. Ash wanted to look back, but the race was what was on his mind. He mounted the water chariot, grabbing Totodiles reigns, the croc pokemon taking off a second later. Latias looked on, before she raved up, grabbing Totodile and phlling both him and his trainer along for the ride.

Ash couldn't understand what got into his pokemon, nor did he care. He smiled brightly as Totodile sped past both Misty and Ross, as quickly sticking his tongue out towards Misty before looking forward and continuing on.

Ash could see the finish line as he made the final turn, his smile as big as it could be. Latios looked on, narrowing his eyes at the boy, before looking up towards the certain sister, pulling the humans pokemon. He flew down, grabbing his sister and pulling her, along with the human and his pokemon down a side alley.

" Ooh, Ash takes a wrong turn, thus disqualifying him from the race. But it seems Misty's got this in the bag as she's pulled ahead of reigning champion Ross."

-XOXOXOXOX-

Latios pulled Latias away from the trainers chariot, the boy flying forward, landing next to his pokemon. As Ash broke the water, the brother was chewing out his sister.

' I thought we could have one relaxing day, but even still, you help that boy, you should leave him alone before he finds out what you really are.' Latias clenched her fists, looking at Latios with such rage.

' No!' She said. Latios looked shocked, this was the first time she ever talked back.

' Latias, he's just a-'

' A lowly human, so what?! You make it sound like he's a dangerous beast.' She yelled towards him. Latios clenched his fists now, floating over his sister.

' All humans are dangerous, you saw what humans did to our father!' The older dragon tried to reason. Latias began to cry, tears matting her fur.

' You'd never say that about Bianca!' She shouted before taking off into the city. Latios suddenly felt the guilt hit him again, calling his sister to apologize, but it was too late as she disappeared.

-XOXOX- SCENE SKIP -XOXOX-

Ash couldn't understand what Lorenzo meant. The DMA protected the city, the thing looking older than the city itself. Secondly, who exactly was this girl who he was chasing. She found him a few hours ago, but disappeared. Ash met up with Lorenzo, a husky, aged man, who owned the museum he visited and taught him of the DMA, along with the legend of the two legendary pokemon guarding this city, Latios and Latias. Ash remembered seeing the girl at the top balcony, chasing her as she left, also leaving Pikachu with Misty and Brock. When he found her again, she was wrapped in a string shot by two Team Rocket grunts...or gruntettes, whatever you wanna call it. As soon as he helped her escape, she ran off, and now here he was chasing her.

The girl turned the corner into an alley, Ash sliding into its entrance. He saw her as she reached the end, looking around before turning back to him. He walked closer, holding his hands up in a non threatening manner.

" Hey, why'd you run off before, I was only trying to help." Ash couldn't even blink before what happened next. The girl moved so fast, pinning Ash against the wall. Ash could see her golden eyes as they glowed in e dark alley, surprising him a bit. The girl wore a green button up shirt, with a white skirt, and white shoes. Her hair was a light brown, formed into the shapes of wings on both sides. Her skin was pale, and she was at least Ash's height, if not, slightly taller.

" Uh, my names Ash...and yours..." he asked, a slight sweat drop streaking down his face in nervousness.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Here he was, right in Latias's clutches. Her brother wasn't anywhere near, and the aching in her area was getting a little unbearable at this point. She didn't know if it was the chase or the fact that he saved her, but either way, she wanted this human much more. She buried her head in his chest, taking a huge inhale of his scent. Her vision went wild, and the aching in her lower regions increased even more. She couldn't hold her disguise any longer as her senses were blocked by the boys scent. She began to glow white, the flash going as soon as it came.

The flash disappeared, revealing the legendary dragon for what she truly was. Ash was shocked, it was her, the legendary pokemon, Latias.

' This scent, its so enticing, so attractive, its making me light headed,' Latias said. Ash eyes went even wider as he heard every last word.

" Y-you can t-talk!?" Ash exclaimed. Latias looked up, her half lidded eyes looking into his wide ones. It took a few seconds before her eyes widened at what he said. He understood her, he could hear her. Her shock turned to joy as she lunged at the boy, planting her lips against his. She stayed like that, the boys eyes wider, his whole body tense at this.

' Okay, a pokemon is kissing you. But...it doesn't feel wrong, it feels...' Suddenly it all hit him as the original feeling he felt came as the dragoness kissed him. Ash slowly grew into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her back as he pulled her closer, tightening the kiss.

Latias couldn't take the teasing anymore, grabbing the boys pants and pulling both them, and his boxers down in a quick motion. Ash hardened member came to life, Latias looking at it, before back at him.

' You got aroused from that kiss, hmm?' She said heatedly. Ash blushed a deep crimson, Latias floating just above him, turning him back to her.' I never said I didn't like it, it just means we can get straight to the fun.' Ash gulped as Latias placed her lower lips at his stiffened erection.

" Wait, what if someone catches us?" Ash asked, his voice filled with worry.

' Don't worry, I put up a cloak, no one can see us.' Before Ash could make another excuse, Latias plunged down on him, taking him to the hilt, shattering her hymen at the same time. The pain was intense, Latias biting her lower lip to refrain from screaming. Ash new what to do, kissing her deeply as he awaited her pain to subside.

Latias loved the kiss, but as soon as the pain left, she began to grind herself against him. Ash moaned in pleasure as her walls gripped him tightly, massaging his length as Latias began to bounce slowly. Ash slowly moved his hands to the young dragons wing shaped ears, lightly rubbing them. Latias was about to knock his hand away, but the feel I g he gave her was too pleasurable. She usually hated when people touched her there, but somehow Ash's hands were soft and delicate, sending shivers of pleasure through her body.

Latias began to increase her speed, the feeling of her high growing closer and closer. She could feel as Ash wouldn't hold on long enough either. As the two were virgins, their orgasm came quickly and the two came quickly, Latias falling forward, gripping Ash as her orgasm rippled through her body. She could feel as Ash came in her, his hot liquid being shot, rope after rope into her.

The two came down from their highs, Latias raising herself, looking down on the young trainer who was fast asleep. She smiled softly before teleporting the two of them into the secret garden, closing her eyes for a few minutes of rest.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Latias eyes shot open as the sudden bickering reached her ears. She could here her brother in her native tongue, but she couldn't understand why he was screaming.

' You little worm!' He shouted. The scream of her lover suddenly reached her ears, and she shot up, seeing her brother as he was swooping in to spear Ash. Latias quickly acted, placing herself in front of Ash, forcing the twin legendary to stop.

' Brother, you shall not harm him,' she said with such force. Latios dropped his cloak, looking at her with a stern gaze.

' Latias, he has-' Latios stopped immediately, taking a sniff of the air. He traced it down, looking at both Latias and Ash. Realization hit and his rage grew.' You two, did-' Latios backed away, Latias keeping her stature as everything came into the clear.

' Yes, we have, and I regret nothing brother,' Latias said. Latios looked with disgust.

' But...he is a human,' he tried to argue.

' Human or not, I love him, and that is how its going to stay,' Latias said with as much courage and bravery as she could muster. Latios floated back, his eyes looking into hers, challenging her to waiver. Latias stayed firm, her eyes staying stiff and strong. Latios finally conceded, lowering his head.

' Fine, but I'll keep my eyes on him, understood?' He asked. Latias eyes widened with joy, her smiling returning as she nodded her head furiously.

' Yes, I do,' she said. She turned around, planting her lips against Ash's, surprising the boy again, but not as much as last time. He returned the kiss, breaking it with a nervous smile on his face.

" I guess that means he's okay with it?" Ash asked. The dragoness nodded, nuzzling his neck.

' Yup.'

-XOXOX- SCENE SKIP -XOXOX-

Ash, Misty, and Brock boarded the boat for departure, the events of the last two days, ones they will never forget. Those two Rocket grunts seemed to be more trouble as they stole the soul dew, and kidnapped Latios.

Latias found Ash, and together both chased after the grunts, while being chased my an extinct Kabutops and Areodactly. The whole plan took place at the museum, Latios trapped in the DMA to power it.

After constant attacks, Ash finally pulled him out, leaving the two Rockettes stuck in the machine. Problems weren't over there as a massive wave, big enough to destroy the city sailed towards it. It took the powers of Latios to stop it, protecting everyone there, leaving his sister alone.

Ash sat on the back of the boat, looking over his shoulder, barely catching Bianca as she waved him back." Uhh, hey, can you pull off real quick?" Ashe asked the driver. The driver did so, Ash jumping out as Bianca ran up to him. She didnt say anything, only handing him a rolled up paper and kissing him on the cheek. Ash blushed, his friends watching behind him in awe. Bianca pulled back, but kept herself close to him.

' Please come back,' she said. Ash immediately recognized that voice.

" Latias," he said in a shouted whisper. She smiled at him, winking." Yeah, I will," he said with one of his famous grins before Latias returned into the city, waving him off.

' I'll see you then, my lover.' She said, disappearing into the city. Ash looked in to where she disappeared, his smile still there.

" See you then...lover." He said, tasting the word for the first time.

' Lover.'

**So, tell me how it was. To all you who love Altoshipping, this was kinda something iI said I do, but I just needed a back bone to do it. So thank ChaosFox60 for asking me to write it. Nothing left to say but stay beautiful/handsome. **

**Read, Review, and Enjoy**

**-_stormgreywolf_**


End file.
